Finding the Tattoo
by crocious
Summary: Chapter 11 extension on Triple Dog Dare. It is naughty and lemony and hooray. England and America forever! WARNING: Human Names.


**Hannah, what are you doing? You should be studying for your final and finishing that Comp 2 essay you've been putting off for the last week.**

**Shut up, Hannah, it's summer. I do what I want.**

**This is a naughty extension of Chapter 11 of my story "Triple Dog Dare." I got some requests to make it, so I did. This is now my lemon story. Enjoy, ducklings!**

Arthur placed his finger to his lips and grabbed Alfred's hand, pulling him away from the group of nations watching Germany speak angrily into the tiny microphone. Alfred looked like he wanted to ask why, but he kept silent as Arthur pulled him to his own bedroom.

Miraculously, Alfred kept his mouth shut until the moment Arthur shut the door.

"Iggy, wha-"

Arthur cut him off, slamming Alfred's back against the door and kissing him in the dark.

Alfred squeaked in surprise and Arthur pulled away, panicked that he had done something stupid.

"I-I'm sorry," Arthur blushed. "I thought-"

"No, no," Alfred said reassuringly. "You weren't wrong. But really, what?"

Arthur smiled in relief. "You're not really that thick are you?" Alfred shifted uncomfortably to hide the bulge in his pants and Arthur giggled. "N-no, not that. I meant, are you really that stupid?

Alfred huffed defensively. "Well, let's pretend I am. How would you explain it to me?"

Arthur smiled and pushed the torn T-shirt over Alfred's shoulders. The words "BRITISH COLONY" grinned up at him and he placed his lips on the 'S,' right over Alfred's heard. Alfred's pulse, magnified through his breastbone, thudded quicker and harder as Arthur kissed it.

"Oh…" Alfred said.

"Oh?" said Arthur, pulling away. "You don't… Oh, fuck, I'm such an idiot."

"N-no!" America said quickly. "No! I… I feel the same way!"

"What way?" England snapped. It had taken nearly every ounce of courage he had to be so vulnerable and he was mortified that it had seemed to be in vain.

"I'm… kind of…"

"Yes?"

"You know."

"What?"

"With the hearts and the flowers and all?"

"_What?_"

"Well, come on!" Alfred blushed clumsily. "Don't be stupid!"

"Let's pretend I am stupid," England said, putting his hands on his hips. "How would you explain it to me?"

Arthur squeaked as Alfred pulled his face in and crushed his lips with his own. Relieved, Arthur moaned and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, slipping his tongue in the taller man's mouth. Emboldened, Arthur jumped, wrapping his legs around Alfred's waist. Alfred bit Arthur's tongue lightly in surprise and set to stroking his ass.

Arthur moved his lips to Alfred's neck and he sucked gently and bit the skin as he pressed his erection as tightly as possible into Alfred's stomach.

"Well, yeah," Alfred said maddeningly calm as Arthur ground himself in deeper. "Something like that, I think."

"I love you too, git," Arthur replied, biting down on Alfred's skin.

"I love you," Alfred smiled, playing with the words on his tongue. "I do. I love you."

Arthur suddenly pulled away, nervous that the other countries had seemed to see that the two blonde nations had it bad even though they themselves hadn't seemed to notice. "We aren't that obvious, are we?"

"Nah." Alfred grinned and laid Arthur on the bed. "We're subtle like ninjas."

They laughed and kissed each other again. Arthur fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and Alfred slipped it over his shoulders, breaking away to kiss the new skin. When he'd finished kissing Arthur's stomach, Alfred came back up to meet his lips again.

"Mmph," Arthur said, interrupting him. "Hold on."

Alfred watched impatiently as Arthur pulled something out of his pocket and fumbled with his mouth. Alfred tossed Arthur's shirt to the corner and unbuckled Arthur's belt.

Finally, Arthur finished messing with his mouth and he stuck out his tongue.

Alfred laughed at the shiny green stud. "Nice. How long have you been hiding that from me?"

Arthur grinned. "The 70's were a little crazy on my side of the pond."

"And the tattoo?"

"Come and find it."

Alfred laughed and slipped Arthur's pants over his hips, exposing his erection to the chill of the room. Arthur sighed in pleasure and slipped his pants and boxers completely off.

Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur's chest, letting his lips linger over his heart. His lips filled with the steady and rapid rhythm and he broke away to press his forehead to Arthur's.

"I love you, Iggy."

"Not my name," Arthur replied, kissing him lightly.

Alfred laughed and went back to exploring Arthur's toned, if pale, chest.

"Okay," Alfred mumbled as he licked Arthur's nipple. "Clearly the tattoo isn't on your chest. So where do I go from here?"

Arthur panted slightly, his face reddening with pleasure as Alfred's hands caressed his chest. "Nnh… down."

Alfred moved his lips and sucked on Arthur's skin.

"Down," Arthur remarked, "is, in fact, the other way."

"Ah, yes," Alfred grinned, pulling away from Arthur's neck. "Sorry."

"Would you like a hint, git?"

"You know me so well, Iggy!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You have the completely wrong idea."

Alfred groaned. "Thanks a lot. That helps tons."

Arthur laughed. "Try again, love."

Alfred moved down on the bed and licked Arthur's knee. Arthur giggled and his leg jerked.

"U-up, you bloody bender!"

"Okay," Alfred said.

Arthur's breath hitched in his throat as Alfred's lips caressed the inside of his thigh. Alfred's cool glasses brushed the Englishman's scrotum, causing him to shiver in pleasure. His erection was getting painful.

Alfred sucked gently on Arthur's thigh, circling the skin with his tongue. Arthur moaned.

The American pulled away in mock confusion. "No," he said. "It's not here, either."

"Bloody hell," Arthur panted.

"What's that, Iggs?"

"Up, the tattoo is further up! NNG!" Arthur moaned as Alfred sucked both his balls into his mouth.

Alfred laughed softly at Arthur's reaction, accidentally humming. Arthur moaned and arched his back.

Alfred smiled and ran his tongue around the left testicle slowly, studying the changes in Arthur's breathing. He tugged lightly with his lips and Arthur's breathing became a quick and shallow succession of curses. He played his tongue along the seam between the balls and Arthur's breathing became slow and shuddery panting. He sucked gently on the left-

"Oh my God, Alfred, just do the other one already!"

"But your tattoo isn't here, either!"

"Can't you just-"

"Of course not! I'm on a mission! Up or down?"

Arthur groaned and ran his fingertips across Alfred's shoulder. "Up."

Alfred grinned devilishly and took the entire length in at once as Arthur cried out.

"Oh, _God_!" Arthur moaned, grabbing Alfred's blonde hair roughly. His other hand flew to his mouth as he bit down the fleshy part of his thumb to keep himself from being too loud. Alfred smirked and moved slowly up and down, letting Arthur brush the back of his throat. He was humming and it took every ounce of self-control the Englishman had not to buck his hips. Alfred took Arthur's balls in his hand and played gently with them, still humming that maddeningly familiar-

"You git!" Arthur nearly shouted. "Is that 'The Star Spangled Banner?'"

Alfred pulled away and laughed and Arthur moaned at the loss. He could feel his cock screaming at the idiot to keep going, damn it, forget the damn song, just get the hell back down here.

But Alfred just smiled. "No tattoo here, either."

"Is that even relevant at this point?"

"Yes!"

Arthur sighed. "The tattoo is-"

Alfred cut him off with his lips. He pulled Arthur's face close and thrust his tongue into the Arthur's mouth. Arthur gasped in surprise as the American dominated him and traced the stud with his own tongue.

Alfred pulled away. "No," he whispered. "Let me find it." Alfred's fingers danced across Arthur's skin, tracing lines of muscle and old scars. His glasses slipped precipitously on his nose as he studied every inch of Arthur's chest and stomach, stroking and caressing and kissing.

Arthur moaned under Alfred's touch and his erection throbbed painfully.

"Nothing," Alfred said, disappointed. Arthur smiled softly.

"I told you," he said. "The completely wrong idea."

"What does that even… _oohh._"

Alfred grinned as he turned Arthur over onto his stomach and saw it almost immediately.

"No fucking way," he said.

"Shut up," Arthur blushed.

"How is that even… a _tramp stamp_?"

"A 'lower back tattoo,' thank you very much."

"Holy shit, Iggy! You have a tramp stamp! That is the best thing I've seen in my life!"

Arthur groaned and mumbled into the pillow. "It's a skull and crossbones. It's the symbol for 'deadly.'"

"You're right," Alfred grinned. "That totally makes it the manliest thing ever."

"Shut up, git!"

Alfred laughed and kissed the tattoo, stroking Arthur's hips as his lips played across the old ink. Arthur sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Iggy?"

"Not my name."

"How come Spain hasn't seen it? And France didn't remember it?"

"Oh, please. You think I'd let them top? The only reason France saw was because he caught me in the shower one day. Bloody frog."

"Oh," Alfred smiled, moving his lips up and sucking Arthur's shoulder blade. "So… why do I get to see it?"

Arthur turned his head and Alfred caught his lips.

"I love you," Arthur murmured as his lover pulled away. "So I'm willing to do whatever you'd like."

Alfred blushed. "R-really?"

"Within reason, of course."

Alfred smiled. "You love me."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do."

"You _loooove_ me."

"Alfred…"

"Alfred and Iggy, sitting in a tree!"

"Not my name, git."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"You know what?" Arthur said, sitting up on the bed and turning to face Alfred. "I take it back. I'm topping."

"What? But, the party! Besides, I don't think I have any lube or anything!"

"You should have thought about that before you started getting adorable. Do you have a condom?"

Alfred's hand shook as he reached for his nightstand. Arthur caught his wrist and looked at him, concerned.

"What's the matter."

"Nothing's the matter, I'm great. How are _you_?"

"Alfred."

Alfred sighed and blushed. "I've never done… well, _that_ before."

Arthur smiled softly and kissed his forehead. "You're young. I don't want to rush you."

"I'm sorry, Iggy."

"Not my name. Don't apologize. We can go as slow as you'd like, darling. We can try that some other day."

Alfred beamed unexpectedly and laughed.

"What?" Arthur said. "What did I say?"

"You said 'some other day,'" Alfred said. "That means this isn't just a one-time thing."

"You git. What do Americans think 'I love you' means?"

Alfred laughed and kissed Arthur's nose. His lips trailed and kissed down Arthur's body as he pushed the shorter man back on the bed, gripping his erection firmly. Arthur gasped as Alfred's hand moved up and down. He felt the first beads of pre-cum emerge and Alfred lapped them up with his tongue. Arthur's breath came in deep shudders.

Alfred casually handed Arthur his glasses and he set to wrapping his mouth around the organ. He swallowed twice to take it in deeper and Arthur grabbed his hair.

Then, slowly, agonizingly slowly, Alfred began to move. Arthur gasped as he felt his cock brush the back of Alfred's throat, his tongue stroking the shaft gently, his lips tight around the skin.

"Mmm," Arthur moaned. "Oh, Alfred."

Alfred cupped Arthur's balls and bobbed his head faster, opening his throat as wide as he could so he wouldn't gag. He suddenly stopped and pumped it in his hand, teasing the tip with his tongue. Arthur bit his hand against his moan and pulled Alfred's hair.

Alfred licked the shaft and pumped faster, finally opening his mouth over it and pumping into his throat. He took it in deeper and faster, bobbing up and down and whispering around the organ.

"Alfred, mmph! I can't… I can't bloody _hear_ you, oh GOD!"

Alfred pulled up and pumped furiously. "I said," Alfred grinned as Arthur felt himself get close and shut his eyes, "I love you, _Arthur._"

Arthur came right then, loving the way his name sounded with that cocky American accent. Alfred kept pumping, helping Arthur ride out his orgasm until he lay, panting and spent, on the bed. Alfred greedily licked him clean.

"Oh… Alfred." Alfred caught his lips and Arthur ignored the initial revulsion of tasting his own semen in his lover's mouth.

They broke away and stared at each other for a long moment.

Then Arthur smiled. "Mm. The cake must be done."

The ceiling screeched at them and Arthur laughed. "Yes, perfect timing."

"Remind me never to let you use my kitchen," Alfred shouted as he threw his clothes on and tossed Arthur's clothes at him.

"But… but I haven't-"

Alfred kissed him and smiled as the sprinkler system sprayed them down. "It's okay," he grinned. There's always tomorrow."

**Awkward ending. I forgot that there is actually a set time limit in order to make it fit in TDD. So I cut myself off before Alfred got his turn. Oh well, lol!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
